Paranoid Dasey AU
by greenbutterflygirl3
Summary: This is a“life with Derek” fan fiction AU alternative universe cause there not step sibs in this one.this is were derek is see some girl who's not really there or not real or is she! &Casey is having a few problems as well with whats real& whats not
1. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

Paranoid

----

This is a "life with Derek" fan fiction AU (alternative universe) cause there not step sibs in this one.

But if y'all want I might can turn it in to were there dad and mom meet and get together. What u think.

And disclaimer I do not own "life with Derek " but I did come up with the idea for this story. I don't know if ones

been done like this or not. But hope u like. Tell me.. And this is my first fan fic so go a bit easy..

* * *

Paranoid

Derek has been hearing and see some one who's not really there for a while now. well it just not someone its a girl that he has never seen nor met. He was preparing to take a trip and would miss the first two weeks of school but due to his seeing and hear some girl he decide he should cancel it .

….mean while...

It was 2 am in the morning when Casey woke up in a state of fear and confusion "Not again!!" she cried why was she dreaming of someone no not someone but some guy she had never met or even seen in her life. It was craziness to her. She could not rap her head around it. Yeah she had just moved to a new home in London, Ontario but that should be not reason to cause this madness.

And with it was just about time for her to start up school again it would be bad enough to be the new girl but now she'd be the ..New girl who was Paranoid. "That's just great!" She thought

….

While Derek was still freaking out about all this. To him it just seemed like it wasn't going away in fact he was just hearing and seeing her more! "What is going on!" he thought " school will be starting back up soon and I can't just go around talking and fight with a girl who's not there! ,I mean I got a reputation to up hold!" "People will think I'm crazy or paranoid "

….back to Casey........

Casey decide to call Emily. Emily was Casey Next door neighbor and new Best Friend.

As soon as Casey ,her mom Nora ,and sister Lizzie moved in Emily and her family came over to welcome them to the neighborhood.

Emily and Casey hit it off right away. And Emily offered to show Casey around the school on her first day & to help her get everything ready and in order and of course tell her about all the other teen like who's in and who's not.

The phone rang 3 time than Casey header Emily's Voice on the other end "hello!?" Emily said sleepily

"Hey Em!" Casey said "Casey! its 2:45 am Whats Wrong!? Are you okay?!"Emily ask worriedly

"Oh Em! I'm so sorry I'm okay everything is fine, i just had this Strange dream but its not that big a deal I'll tell you about it later when we go to the mall.

sorry i woke you up i totally was not thinking I'll let you sleep ok? bye!" Casey said hanging up before Emily could say any thing else.

"what do i do now!?" Casey ask herself "well i know i can't go back to sleep,maybe i could read a book!" Casey said turning on the light and grabbing a book off her shelf.

......

Derek was just getting to go to sleep. As he drifted off in the sleep he begin to dream but of who else the same girl.

The dream started as Derek bumped into this girl and he was flirting with her than it clicked over to him and her fighting.

than it went to she was sitting by herself and some guy walked over to her and started flirting with her..

Derek flew awake in a state of rage and jealousy. "I'm going to kick that guys butt for flirting with my girl!!!!"

"wait! what!? did i just think that about some girl i don't even know?!who could not be real?!" Derek flinched and the words" Not Real "

"no" he thought "she has to be real!"

Derek was so confused he did not know what to think. "Maybe this is some kind of way for my mind to cope with my break up with Kendra."

"no! that can't be it i was happy when we broke up " he knew that much was true. They both had decided to break up

both decided that was best and to see other people. Derek did not think this would be the way he was seeing some one.

"I got to be losing it!" he thought as he drifted back to sleep ....


	2. Chapter 2 I'm crazy

Sorry I'm new to this I'm trying to figure out how to do all this! Lol.. hope you like . This is

chapter 2... Let me know what you think.

---------

CHAPTER 2

----------------------------------------------------

Casey and Emily were walking though the mall check out all the sales and what not.

When it hit Emily "Hey Casey! I thought you were going to tell me about this dream you had?"

"umm oh it was nothing I'm really sorry I woke you up so early!" Casey replied sheepishly

"NO! Its fine I just thought something might have been wrong! But you can tell me about it Case,

I mean I'm your best friend you can tell me any thing!" Emily said reassuring

"Really any thing?" Casey ask curious "of course Case ,spit it out!"

Casey was sure Emily meant that. "Oh this is going to sound so stupid" thought Casey

Emily was just standing there staring at Casey wait to hear what she had to say.

"Well okay but this is going to sound totally crazy!"

"that will be okay." Emily replied

"Well see Emily ever since I moved her well I've been having these dreams of some guy,

and the wired thing is Emily I've never met or seen this guy In my life! But its just not dreams

I hear his voice some times and I think I see in and stuff..its ridiculous..and now you probably think I'm crazy now to and don't want to be my friend don't you?"

"umm wow that is wired, but I don't think your crazy Case! And I still want to be your friend!" Emily reassured her. Than ask "So whats he look like, is he like totally hot or what?!"

"Emily! I tell you I'm seeing some guy who's not there and your asking if he's hot!?" ha ha

"well is he Case!?" "Emily! But yeah he is a very nice looking guy." Casey said laughing a bit

------back to Derek---

It was 11:30 am when Derek was awaking up he could see light coming in though this window and a girl standing by the window. Or so he thought. He shut his eyes and opened them again and she was gone there was just the light coming in from his window. "Gosh Derek you got to get it together!"

he thought was he got up and walk to the bathroom to get dressed. Know one was home His dad was at work and this brother Edwin was staying at a friend's house. So he did not have to worried with being bother by anyone other than his little friend which was no where to be seen or even heard for that matter. After he was dressed the walk down stairs and got himself a bowl of cereal and when he was finish he decide to call Sam his best friend to see if he wanted to hang out.

* * *

The phone rang a few times than Derek heard Sam pick up. "Hello Derek!" "Hey Sam ,my man! Hows it going?" "Good Derek! And yourself?" Sam ask . Well that was a hard question for Derek to answer but he did not want to go in to how he was seeing some one who was not real. "I'm doing fine, But I was calling to see if you want to hang out?" "Yeah that's cool man" "well I'll be right over ." Derek said already getting in the car.


	3. Chapter 3 Song

Sorry my chapters will most likely be short....but heres Ch. 3 enjoy...

* * *

As Casey and Emily were on there way home from the mall they were listen and singing along with the radio when they heard the radio host say _**"Next song is called Paranoid by the Jonas brothers!"**_

Casey & Emily both looked at each other in shock as the song started

**I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out  
It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the scene  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out**

**Every time I turn around  
Something don't feel right  
Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
I'm paranoid  
Yeah**

Casey and Emily were totally floored!

Mean while.....

Derek was on his way over to Sam when he turned on the radio and heard …..

**I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
I'm taking all the doctors meds  
I'm still freaking out  
That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background checks  
And she's freaking out**

**Every time I turn around  
Some thing's just not right  
Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
Cause I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid**

**Stuck in a room of staring faces  
Oh  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through her streets  
I'm about to freak  
Come and rescue me**

**Just might be paranoid, yea  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid**

_**"That was Paranoid by: The Jonas Brothers"**_

Derek's mouth dropped he could not believe what he had just heard. "Its like they wrote that song about me... I mean that's ….Gosh!" He did not know what to think. "Maybe I should tell Sam!"

he debatable back and forward the whole way to Sam's house. "Tell him! NO don't tell him!"

"I'm going to tell him! Maybe he want think I'm crazy." Derek said hopefully as he pulled in to Sam's driveway. He saw Sam outside shooting hoops he walked over towards him. "hey!"

"Oh hey D!" Derek decide he should not waste any time or he might chicken out and not tell him.

"Hey Sam! Look um.. I need to tell you some thing!" "Yeah sure D! What is it?"

"umm well this will sound really nuts but I've been having these dreams...um"

"Yeah,okay what about them D?" " well have you heard that new song called paranoid by the Jonas brothers?" "um yeah I think I have once D but whats that got to do with your dreams?"

Sam was really confused now. "well Sam the dreams are about this one girl but I've never met her in my life Sam! I mean she in my dreams I hear her voice I see her some times but she's not really there! It's like I'm going crazy!" "Wow Derek that is Strange. Does any one else know about this?"

"Just you, Edwin,and me. Do you think i'm losing it?" "D your not losing it! Yeah it is a bit wired but have you thought maybe its a sign or maybe this girl you keep seeing is your idea of the perfect girl!? You know your dream girl!" "Umm wow, No Sam never thought of that!""Yeah well man you know that's possible that what could be happening ."

"Thanks Sam! This is why your best friend!" Derek said laughingly

"You want to play some one on one D?" "Sure, bring it on" Derek smirked

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 You say my name?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD

* * *

let me know what you think and your input on the story. I'm new to this still. Hope you like and enjoy the story.:)

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Casey and Emily were still on there way home when they decide they should stop and get some thing to so they pull in at one the place along side the road.

"Casey!... Casey! ….Casey!..." A voice called as she was getting out of the car.

"What! Is it Emily!!??" Casey said getting upset

"Um Casey I didn't say anything" Emily was confused

But Casey had already realized that is was not Emily's voice that was calling her.

She quickly looked around but saw no one that called her name.

"Its happening again!" Casey was Horrified "Why Do I keep hearing his voice!?"

Emily looked at Casey. "Casey its going to be okay,its probably just a phase that your going though.

You know since you just moved here and all." "Thanks Em! I sure hope so." Casey replied as they walked in side to get something to eat.

…..  
After Derek and Sam played some one on one he decide he better head home.

"Hey Sam ! Thanks for the great game but I better be going."

"Okay man take it easy." Sam waved to Derek as he walked to his car

As Derek was getting in the car he was positive he header some one call his name.

"Yeah Sam!?" Sam turned "Yeah?" "Didn't you say my name?" Derek ask a bit confused

"Um... No." Sam replied now confused his self . "Oh okay sorry man thought you did...bye"

Derek said as he got in the prince(car). Thats when he knew. "You!!!" He said turning to the passenger seat "What do you want?!"hes ask the brown haired girl with the smile on her face.

She just smiled real big and said "You silly." than she was gone.

Derek was shocked. "Its like every time I turn around shes there."

He thought as he started the Car.

…..

Casey and Emily just finished going thought all the clothes they bought at the mall and were deciding

what ones to were tomorrow for there first day of school. "I don't know Em what top do you think the pink or the purple one?" Casey ask a bit nervous. Emily could tell she was nervous "Casey! Your going to be fine and I like the pink one best!" "Emily I'm so glad I met you I don't know how I'd make it thought this with out you!" "Aw Casey! I'm very glad I met you too! And hey thats what friends are for!" Emily said giving Casey a hug. Casey thoughts drifted back to when she first moved here at the beginning of the summer. She remembered how her Mom Nora had got a better job offer and she told Lizzie and Casey they were going to have to move. Casey was devastated but she wanted her Mom to be happy. So she agreed to move to London, Ontario. At first when they move there they had to stay in a hotel for a few weeks why her mom looked for a house. "Thats when it started ,that's when I became paranoid." she thought to herself. It was the first night we stayed in the hotel. I had a dream about some guy I thought it was a bit strange but did not think to much of it a first but than I kept think I was seeing him thought the days and hearing him calling my name. We stayed in that hotel for 2 week and that's when my mom found a house and we moved in her and I met Emily. "Casey!Casey!" Emily said shaking her friend "hm um!?" "Casey are you okay!? You like blacked out on me!"

"O...Um...Yeah I'm okay Em I was just um thinking." "Oh well you scared me there for a min.!" "Sorry Em! Did you decide what your wearing for tomorrow?!" "Yeah I think I'm going it wear this blue and pink top with these dark wash jeans" Casey look at it "Oh Wow Em! That is going to look so cute together!" "Thanks Casey! Have you decide if your wear jean or a skirt with that pink top?"

"Um...I'm not Sure, black or blue jeans or tan skirt?...um what do you think?"

"I think it would look really cute with that tan skirt." Casey laded to two together "Your right!" she

squealed in excitement.

…..

Derek pull up in the drive way into the garage in a hurry to get out of the car.

He was tried of feeling like the was being watched and followed all the time.

Derek was walking thought the door from the garage when..

"AWHH!!"Edwin called as he jump out at Derek.

"What the Crap!!" Derek shouted in surprise "Whats wrong Der...." Edwin was cut off

"What is wrong with you Edwin!!!! You should know better!"

"Oh...Sorry Derek I totally forgot about..um you know..sorry."

Edwin replied walking up to his room.

Derek waited till Edwin was out of sight and let out a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5 dream

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD

* * *

let me know what you think and your input on the story. I'm new to this still. Hope you like and enjoy the story.:)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

…..

Emily had planed to stay over at Casey house so they could help each other get ready in the morning.

"Hey Em, I think we should get up a little earlier so we have plenty of time to get ready and all and not be late." Casey said sheepishly worried Emily might freak. "Yeah thats a good idea!" Emily replied

"Um really you don't mind?" Casey ask wanting to be sure. "No I know this is important, I mean it will be your first day and you want it to go perfect." Emily smiled "Okay,thanks " Casey said as she went to put on her PJ's.

…..

Derek was watching his Hockey game like always when he heard a noise.

It was a faint noise but it sound like some one had tripped while they were walking in to the living room. "Edwin?!!!" Derek called as he. Muted the TV ..Silence..... "Edwin you better not be trying to scare me again!!!" Derek shouted again ...more silence...Derek looked around saw no one so he turned the TV back up.

Than he heard some thing again he turn over to see the brown haired girl siting on the couch.

He jumped "Wha..t..mm... why...um..who..???" Derek said confused and unable to speak

"I don't see why you watch this! I mean its so ...all they do is fight"

The girl replied looking at Derek. Thats when he noticed for actually the first time

this girl had blue eyes and he melted when he look in them. "Gosh there beautiful oh what I'm I say shes beautiful." he thought. He knew she was pretty but he was always trying not to notice her that he really never took her in. "Shes...Prefect!" he thought again "Um Hello!! Is any one there?!" she waved her hand in front of Derek's face. He shook his head coming out of it "Hey! This is a great game and you don't even know what its about so don't be talking crap about it!" he snapped at her

She didn't like that she huffed and stormed off toward the kitchen but vanished in to tin air.

Derek decide he better get some sleep so he went to bed. And as usual he had a dream about the brown haired, blue eyed girl. But this dream was a bit different in this dream. They were getting along they were in this room laughing cutting up and flirting with each other.

….

Emily had already fell asleep but Casey was having some trouble cause she was so nervous.

"Ugh Go to sleep Casey!" She told herself as she close her eyes but opened them to find the brown hair boy with brown eyes staring at her. "Why are you getting so freaked out? Its just a day at school you need to chill! Its not like you've never been to school before!" he told her with a smirk

"err just go away! You don't know any thing!" She said turning over and closing her eyes again

And few minutes past and Casey drifted to sleep and begin to dream.

At first Casey was fighting with the brown haired boy over something silly than

She was walking down a hall at school. she could she herself talk to some one but no one was there and all the other kids were stopping and looking at her like she was crazy and laughing at her. Casey Jolted awake in fear and noticed that she only had about 30 min before her alarm went off so she decide to go ahead and get up and she wake Emily up when the alarm went off.

"I should should go ahead and take a shower, a specially since I'm all sweaty from that dream ,well nightmare more like it." she talk back a forward with herself as she walked to the shower.

….

Derek's Alarm went off "Ugh!!! Its 6:00am!!! Who messed with my alarm!!?"

Derek never hardly ever woke up till about 7am than he threw on some clothes and ate a bowl of cereal and left. He rolled over as he recalled his dream last night. "Hm that was a pretty nice dream I mean its to bad it wasn't real that she isn't real." he mumbled to himself as he fell back asleep .

….

"Emily,Em,Emily....wake up..." Casey shook her sweetly

"Huh?What time is it?"Emily ask still half asleep "aw its about 6:15" Casey replied

"OH!"Emily said jumping up "I'm so sorry Casey I didn't mean to over sleep..."

"Clam down its okay" Casey told her "I done took a shower and stuff.

I'll I got left is hair and make-up." "Oh okay well I'll wash off than help you with that."

Emily told her as she walked to the shower.

Casey pondered her so called dream that she had "Er, What way to start my day off with!"

She drifted off in to deeper thought. She was pretty much out of it went Emily came back into the room. "Um Casey!?? You okay?!" she waved her hand in front of her face "Casey!"

"Oh!" Casey jumped "Sorry I was...um..thinking." "O you ready for me to do your hair and make-up?"

* * *

"Um yeah sure Em!"


	6. Chapter 6 What a day

* * *

Hope you like and enjoy this ch. 6.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

…..........

"Derek Just remain clam,It will all be okay." Derek kept telling himself as he

drove to school. "Nervous much?!" Derek jumped the brown haired girl was siting next to him.

"I thought you were Mrs. Macho Man! I thought you didn't get nervous!" she said with a bit of an evil smirk "Oh just shut up! Your not even real and I Refuse to listen to you today!!!" "Fine!" she huffed and was gone. "shew , at lest shes gone for today." Derek said relived

….

Emily was helping Casey get settled into her locker well there locker they had to share one cause the school was short of lockers. But they really didn't mind since they were already friends. They didn't have to worry about having to share with some one who was sloppy or any of that.

Emily's and Casey locker was on one the ends the school on the first floor.

"This school is so much bigger than the all girls school I went to. I mean 3 floors!" Casey said starting to panic a bit now. "Casey! Its going to be fine most our classes or down here on floor 1. Just breath, every thing is going to be okay." Emily said reassuring her friend. "Yeah your right." Casey said relaxing now.

…...

Derek finally got to the school. "Well let me see...aw there's me a place." He pulled in the spot that would be know as his for the rest the school year. Yeah He was pretty popular once every one saw were he park they didn't dare park there. It was a bit strange but he was glad he never had to worry about finding a spot cause he always had one. He turn off the car and walked into the school and seen Sam standing there waiting for him. "Hey D!" "Hey man!"Derek said was he walked up be side him.

"So Derek when are the team try outs?" "Tomorrow after school."Derek said as he opened his locker. "O okay, do you mind if I ride with you?" Sam ask " Thats fine Sam" "Okay cool,Hey D! Most of your classes are up here on the 3rd floor to right?" Sam ask as he shut his locker. "Yes Sam. Remember we signed up for are classes together." Derek said reminding Sam."Some times he really can be out if it" Derek thought as they walk to there first class on the 3rd floor.

….

"O My Gosh Emily! There are so many guys here at this school." Casey squealed

"I know Case! I don't know how you ever made it in a all girls school! I couldn't"

Emily squealed back as they walked to there next class.

Casey giggled as a guy walk by her and smiled.

…..

"Derek did you see how many new chicks where in that class?!"

"I sure did Sammy boy,and did you see the red and blonde haired chicks that were checking us out they whole time?!" Derek ask smirking. "I guess we haven't lost are touch!"Sam grinned wide.

"I guess not."Derek smirked and turn to see the red & blonde haired girls walk toward him.

"Hey I'm Sarah and this is my friend Sandy! " she smiled "Well Hi!" Derek smirk "I'm Derek and this is my friend Sam!" "Hi!" Sam Chimed in. "Um we were wondering if you would want to double date Sandy & Sam and You &me ?" "That be great. How about today after school at Smelly Nelly's say around 6ish ?" Derek ask "That fine with me." Sam agreed "That works for us." both the girl said at the same time. "Okay than its a date!" Derek as they walked off.

….

"Casey make up your mind!" O but Em there are so many choices I don't know if I was salad,or pizza,or a turkey burger! What you get Em?!?" "I got a turkey burger." "Okay that's what I'll get to"

Casey smiled as she pick it up. "Okay! Now were are we going to sit?" " Um well Case there are sits in here or we can sit on the picnic tables outside there." Emily pointed "Hm its a nice day Em! Do you want to sit out there?" "Sure that be fine Case." She said walking toward the door knowing what Casey would say.

….

"So Derek its the first day of school and we both got dates!" Sam said grinning as he sat down a the lunch table . "Yeah! I guess I had nothing to worry about."Derek said smirking

"Why would you be worried..O yeah...you mean you haven't..I mean she hasn't..seen her..."

Sam said try to figure out how to say it. "Sam!" Derek said before he could finish. "No not since this morning in the car . I told her I was not listening to her." "O Man how she take that?!" "Dude Shes NOT REAL!!!" Derek said shaking his head. "O yeah your right!" Sam replied quickly

…..

The rest the Day went by pretty fast .

They had the rest there classes and since it was the first day no homework .

…...

"Hey Em!? Since we don't have any home work to you want to go get an Ice Cream at the mall or something?" Casey ask they walked to her car. "Yeah That a great Idea." Emily said a bit surprised

she figured Casey would want to go home and study up for tomorrow.

But the Truth was Casey didn't want to go back home right now since that was the last place she had seen her little friend. "Cool! To the mall than!"Casey said getting in the car.

….

"Sam! You coming!?" Derek called from his car

"Yeah Coming!" Sam called back running to Derek's car.

"Sorry I had to tell my parents that I'd be hanging with you." Sam said trying to catch his breath

"That's fine. So after the date do you want to to take you home?"

"Yeah that be fine. Um do you mind if I put in a CD?"

"Okay, Nope go ahead." Derek replied keeping his eyes on the road

….

"Casey! What kind of Ice cream do you want?" " Um Chocolate Please !" Casey said getting a table for her and Emily. "Okay I'll have to Chocolates Please!" Emily told the cashier

"Thanks!" Emily replied and grabbed the Ice cream cones from the lady.

"Here you go Case!" Emily handed her one the ice creams "Thanks Em!" Casey said as she took a bite.

"Your welcome!" Emily said doing the same.

….

"Hey Ladies !" Derek said with his charming smile as he took a seat next to his date. "Hey!" They giggled. Sam just smiled as he sat down next to his date. She smiled back. And the two girls started talking about school and things they like and so on. Derek told them about him and Sam playing Hockey and stuff. Than the girls were laughing and going on about something Sam said.

"How Can you Date girls like that!?" Derek turned to see the brown haired girl. At first he acted like he didn't see or hear her. But she went on "I mean really look at her...I mean shes pretty..but.."

"Shut up" Derek muttered under his breath "What you say?" the red haired girl Sarah ask.

"O nothing...just..I'll be right back." Derek got up and walk to the back toward the bathrooms were no one could see him. She followed still asking questions. "Shut up my gosh! They may not be you but at least they're real! And you're not! So Shut up !I'm not letting you ruin my date, so just go away!" Derek fumed furiously. She got an upset but confused look on her face than she was gone.

Derek walked back to the table "Sorry about that".

…

Casey and Emily were wonder around the mall .

They decide to check out the music story.

"AW!"Casey said picking up a CD. "What is it?!"Emily ask turning around to face Casey

"O its this CD I've been looking for every where! I have to buy it!" Casey said all excited

Emily smile. After Casey bought the CD they decide they should head home since they did have school again in the morning .

….

"Bye Sam." Derek said as Sam got out of the car.

"Bye Derek, see you tomorrow." Sam said shutting the door.

"What a day!" Derek thought as he drove home "What a day!"


	7. Chapter 7 Just another day

The next day Casey full expedited thing to be easier for her but boy was she wrong...

"UGH! EM! I can't find my Stupid math book! Casey said shouting

"Clam down Case! Its got to be around here somewhere." Emily said trying to clam her but it wasn't working. "Ugh! This has been the worst morning I've had in forever!" Casey shouted again to Emily as they begin to look for her math book. "Casey just clam down we will find it!" "No Em! Its not just that its...its.." "What is it Casey!?" "Last night I did not sleep well I had a horrible dream and this Morning I saw My Friend!!! Err and now we are going to be late!" "Found it!" Emily called out. "O Thank goodness! Your a saint Em you really are!" Casey said giving her a quick hug than grabbing her stuff and running out to the car. "Wait for me Casey!" Emily shouted rushing after her.

…..

"You need to slow down!" the girl shouted at Derek

"Gosh! Why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you have better things to do." Derek yelled at the girl who was staring right at him as he drove to school. "Yeah right , Someone has got to watch out for you. Cause you clearly take not thought into anything!" "Yes I do I think a lot!" Derek replied back

"Oh Really about What??!" Derek was quite for a min. "I think about" "Hockey and girls don't count!"she replied before Derek could finish. "Well they should! And thats not All I think about I think about You!" Derek shouted before he he thought. He looked to the girl who was now blushing. He tried to think of a quick come back. "Um but you're a girl...well I guess you really don't count as one ..um when ..you're really Not real ether! You're just in my imagination." When he said that it hit him for really the first time. The words stung him. He looked over to see her reaction to his words but she was gone.

….

Casey and Emily arrived at with barely any time to stop by they're locker.

"Lets go Em!" Casey shouted a bit as she threw the stuff she didn't need in her locker

Emily followed Casey actions "Coming Case!" she called as she walked up be side her.

They got to they're first class just in time before the bell rung. "Sheww that was close." Casey whispered to Emily as the teacher Start to talk . Emily nodded to Casey with a bit of a grin.

…

Derek was late to his first class of the day. But luckily for him his teacher in that class happen to be a women. "O Mr. Venturi How nice of you to join us!" She smiled slightly "I'm sorry I had a personally matter to tend to." Derek said as he flashed her some of his boyish charm. She blushed "Well please take a seat." "Yes Mam !" Derek smirked a bit happy he'd gotten his self out of trouble again .

…..

Lunch time rolled around

….

"Hey Derek ! Where you been I haven't seen you all day man! I was getting worried."

Sam said as he walked up beside Derek who was paying him no mind.

"There!" Derek shouted. "What is it D!?" Sam looked around

What Derek thought he had just seen was the brown haired girl walking to to the lunch room.

Not just in his imagination she looked to be real this time. "That had to be her!" Derek mumbled frustrated. "Who?" Sam ask confused "The girl! The one I've been seeing!" Derek replied still looking for her. Sam looked around "Um I don't see her D are you sure your not just...you know?"

"It had to be her!" Derek waked to the cafeteria Sam followed but there was no sign of the girl. "Ugh" Derek grunted in frustration "Now I'm seeing her when she's not around me and I'm thinking she's real!" "Clam down Derek! I'm sure it was probably just a girl who favored her." Sam was trying to reassure Derek . "Yeah your probably right." Derek sighed. Than went to get something to eat.

…..

"Em I'm so glad we decide just to skip lunch today."

Casey smiled "Yeah Casey well it was more you who decide that." Emily said sheepishly

"O I'm sorry Em! If your hungry you need to go get something. I'll just sit here till lunch is over that meet you at our locker before our next class." "Are you sure you'll be okay Case?" "Yeah Em!I just don't feel like eating are anything really." Casey grinned a bit "Okay Casey. I'll meet you at our locker after lunch."

Em called as she walked off. The real reason Casey did not want to got to lunch or eat anything was cause everything remind her off her friend the brown haired brown eyed boy. She always found herself scanning the crowds of boys to see if she could see him or at least someone who looked like him. But know luck so far of Course when she found herself doing this she would always stop herself. "Not Real! Not Real!" She repeated over and over to herself. But she could not help but feel that was Not true. She knew this boy had to existed she knew that in the very back of her mind.

….

"Hey Sam! We should get going!" Derek called out to his best friend.

"Yeah ,coming!" Sam called back as he said goodbye to the girl he was flirting with.

Derek just shook his head and smirked as he got in the car. "Sorry D! I was just..."

"Yeah I know Sam, You were asking that girl out. Its Cool!"Derek smirked again

Sam laughed a bit. Than the rest the drive to hockey try outs was pretty much quite all but for the radio.

…

Casey turned on the radio as soon as Emily got in for the soul reason that her little brown haired friend

was siting in the back seat. "Hey Em! Do you want to study together tonight?" Casey asked. Try not to give away the fact that she was nervous and she really want Emily to study with her so she wouldn't be alone in her room are alone with her little friend.

"Yeah that be fine Case! Do you want to study at your house or mine?" Emily asked.

Casey felt some relief come over her as Emily ask her that. "Thats why shes my Best friend" Casey thought. "Um I'll come over to yours. If thats okay?" "Yeah sure it okay Case!" "Okay Em!"

They rode in silence for awhile. As Casey pulled in to her drive way she glanced back to see if the brown hair boy was still there. But he was gone. "I'll be over in a min. Em! I just got to get something and tell my mom." Casey told Emily, as Emily got out of the car .

"Okay see you in a min. Case!" Emily replied as she walked over to her house.

Casey let out I sigh of relief as she walked into her house. "Mom! Mom I'm home and I'm going to go over to Emily's to study if thats okay with you?"She called out as she walked to her room.

"Thats Fine Casey Just be home for dinner!" Her mom replied. "Okay I will mom! I'm gone!"

She called to her as she walked back out her room and out the front door.

…

Hockey Try out went well for Sam a Derek as like Always.

Derek was named Team Caption and Sam was named Co Caption.

"Alright man I new we could do it!" Sam said as he gave Derek a high five.

"Yeah Man I knew we would!" Derek high five him back "Lets get out of here!"

"Yeah we should I got homework to do." Sam replied .

….

Casey and Emily had just finished studying when Casey got a call on her cell.

"Hello" she heard her mom on the other end "Casey dinner is ready." "O okay mom! We just finished studying I'll be right over, okay ?" "Okay honey."her mom replied before she hung up.

"Well Em I got to go dinners ready." "Okay Casey. I'll see you in the morning." Emily replied as Casey left. When she got home she had dinner with her Mom and her sister. "Casey,Lizzie how is school going?" Ask they're mom. "Good!" they both replied at the same time than both giggled. "That's great!" "Yeah mom I've made 3 new friends!" Lizzie smiled. "Wonderful honey." "Yeah that's great Liz!" Casey chimed in with a smile. After dinner they watched a little TV than decide to call it a night & go to bed .

Casey had a little trouble at first trying to go to sleep but she finally drifted off to sleep.

….

Derek dropped Sam off at his house on his way home. As he drove home he listen to the radio and His thoughts begin to drift to the brown haired girl"Hm...mum...mm.. I think..that these last few weeks that I've..i mean her coming around was a lot stronger..I mean I was well have been seeing and hearing her more the closer school got." He thought. "Wonder why?! Maybe I really did see her at school!! I mean maybe she is real.... No! That's crazy like Sam said probably just some girl who looked like her."

He kept thinking about it all the way home and even as he got ready for bed. He kept going back and forward in his mind "She's Real! No She's Not Real! Yeah she is! No she's not!" "Ugh!!! I don't know what to think!" he blurted out as he lay in his bed. "But I should get some sleep." It took him awhile but he finally drifted to sleep.

------------------------

_Note: Sorry it may have took me a bit to get this chapter wrote and up. But here it is I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think. And I know I'm not the best with the grammar but I'm working on it. So if you see some thing wrong you can let me know. Or if any of y'all reading this would like to be my beta read or some thing kinda like that let me know. I'm grateful for all the help I can get. :) Oh I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I hope to get it wrote soon and up here for all y'all to read. And for all those who are wondering they will most likely be meeting soon. So hope you enjoy if you got any ideas you like to share are some thing or some way cool for them to meet or different way for them to quote on quote see each other (when there not really there.) feel free to share and I might add it in or whatever. Thanks for reading. Bye.:)_

_**NOTE: PS.** **I'm having a bit of writers block and having some trouble with how it start or do the next ch. and i bit on how they should met. **_

_**Ideas are welcome!:) **  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Mystery solved

_**Note: I'm sorry for your wait! I been trying to beside the way I want the story to go I think I figured it out. Well any was I hope you like it. But heres the nexted Ch. and**__** special Thanks to: **__**lwd rocks**__** ,**__**JustWriter2**__** For they're ideas and help!**__** And thanks to all those who reviewed ,and all those who read my story! Thanks again. Enjoy!**_

…..

The next day Derek was a bit uneasy he felt like he was being watched.  
"Derek!" He jumped at the sound of his name. "Whoa Derek are you okay?!  
You seem...seem a bit jumpy!" Sam noticed.  
"Ah…um… yeah Sam I'm fine." Derek told his friend, not sure whether  
he was going to be okay or not.  
"Are you sure man? You really look out of it today!"  
"Sam! I told you I was fine! Okay?!"  
"Okay man! Whatever you say. I'll guess I'll see you later than?" Sam  
said as he walked away.  
"Yeah Sam see yeah." Derek mumbled as he scratched his head.

…

"Casey what are you doing?!" Emily asked her friend who was looking  
around everywhere. "Um...Nothing Em…just …um… looking for someone."  
Casey smiled sheepishly at Emily.  
"Ah Casey your not looking for your 'Little Friend' are you?" Emily asked  
a bit worried.  
Casey hung her head in defeat. "Uh maybe." said with a sad grin.

Emily gave her that look that says "Come on Casey! I know you were."  
"Okay, Okay Fine Emily I was!" Casey sighed "I Don't know why Em..I..I  
..just can't help myself."  
"Ugh! I'm so stupid letting something like that get to me! But it seems so  
real Em!"  
Emily tried to cheer her up. "It's okay Case! I mean who knows he might  
be."  
"AH I guess Em… we better get going." Casey started walking away.

….

Derek and Sam were walking down the hall to they're next class when suddenly  
Derek come to a complete stop in front of Sam. Sam bumped right into Derek  
"What is it D!?" "It's her!" Derek said as he started to walk  
forward. "What are you talking about Derek!? I don't see any one...I don't  
see her" Sam called after him. "Derek!!! Derek!!!" But Derek just kept  
walking faster. Sam Chased after him knowing very well who Derek thought he  
saw. But Sam saw clearly there was no girl. "Derek! That's not her!" Sam  
said not wanting to give away that Derek was chasing no one.  
Sam finally caught up to Derek. "Where'd she go!?" Derek asked looking  
around. "Derek! She's not here."Sam whispered to him so no one would  
hear. Derek saw a girl with brown hair staring to walk into a classroom ahead  
of him. He grabbed her arm.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Derek asked her as he turned her  
around than he realized that this was not the girl from his dreams. "Um  
going to class!" the girl replied with a confused look on her face. "Oh  
...um... I'm sorry...I...I... thought you were...some one else…sorry." He  
said taking his hand off her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Sam replied to the  
girl as well before she walked into her class. Derek walked back to his locker  
Sam followed "Hey D..."  
"Not now Sam!" Derek cut in "I…I don't want to hear it...I know."  
Sam stood there not sure what he could do for his friend.

….

Casey and Emily decided to eat their lunch outside again.  
But this time Emily's friend Trevor joined them. "Casey this is Trevor,  
Trevor this is Casey."  
"Hi Trevor it's nice to meet you" Casey greeted him. "Nice to meet  
you too Casey" Trevor replied as he sat down. They ate in silence for awhile  
until Casey couldn't stand it any longer. "So Trevor What kind of music do  
you like?" "Well I like punk music, the band 'Clash' is pretty good and  
the band called 'Heavy till Tuesday' they're pretty cool." Trevor smiled  
"Oh that's cool! I've heard of them before." Casey grinned. It was quite  
for awhile after that Casey notice the way Trevor would look at Emily. She got  
the feeling that Trevor really liked Emily. "Hey!" Casey said cheerful  
coming up with an idea. "You know guys we should hang out! Like go to a  
concert or a movie or some thing!" Casey finished with a smile. "Yeah!  
That's a great idea Casey!" Emily squealed "Yeah Casey that's a good  
idea!" Trevor joined in. "Great!" Casey smiled.

….

Derek just finished eating lunch with Sam and went to his next class. Derek  
and Sam had pretty much all they're classes together except for the last two.  
The next one happened to be one of those. He was still thinking about what had  
happened earlier. "I can't believe I was so stupid." Derek thought to  
himself as he walked in to the class room. "Why if wasn't for Sam who knows  
what those people in that hallway would have thought." Derek sat down and  
the teacher started talking but Derek really didn't hear much of it since he  
was lost in his thoughts. The bell rang and Derek jumped.  
"Please don't forget to read Chapter 3 in your textbook night!" the  
teacher called out. "The class is over?!" Derek asked to himself. He could  
not believe it. He walked out of class to his locker in disbelief. Sam wasn't  
at the locker so he decided to go wait for him by one the doors. "I guess I  
should text Sam that way he'll know were I am." Derek thought as he pulled  
out his cell. After the sent the text he leaned back against the lockers that  
were behind him his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day and the brown  
hair girl.

….

Emily and Casey were walking back from class to their locker while making  
plans to hang out with Trevor and so on. They got their book bags out of their  
locker and Casey was rambling on and on about their plans and all that. "Oh  
my Casey you are such a planer" Emily grinned at her as Casey continued on.  
Emily smiled looking around the hall until she "OMG…That's Derek  
Venturi!!! OMG...WAIT...HE LOOKS LIKE OMG, OMG...OMG....HE LOOKS LIKE THE GUY  
CASEY WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
"Emily. Emily!!! Are you even listening to me!?" Casey asked  
disappointed. Casey shook Emily's arm. "Emily! Hello!" "Casey!!!"  
Emily shouted coming out of it.  
"Em..." "Casey look!" Emily said turning her friend around before she  
could finish. Derek was standing across the hallway by the doors leaning back  
against some lockers with his head phones on not noticing anyone or anything.  
Casey looked around but was not sure what to look for "What Em!?"  
"There Casey...Derek Venturi...he..."  
"Em a guy?" Casey interrupted her. "Casey not just any guy the most  
popular guy in school captain of the hockey team but most important HE LOOKS  
JUST LIKE THE GUY FROM YOUR DREAM!!!!" Emily said pointing right to him.  
Casey looked than let out a gasp "OMG OH...MY...GOSH!!!" Casey's mouth  
fell open "THATS HIM!!! HE'S REAL OMG EMILY!"

"Casey Go Talk to him!!" "NO! Em are you crazy!?!?" Casey said  
jerking her around to face to other way. "There's no way I'm going over  
there!" "But Casey you have to!" "And say what Em!?" "Um excuse  
me! But I've been having dreams of you and see you and hearing you in my  
head!" "Yeah Em! I'm sure he'd like that! He'd just think I was crazy  
or psycho!!" "Casey! You..." "Come on Em we have to go. We've got  
homework to do!!" Casey said pulling her away in the opposite direction.

-----

Note: Hope you liked this Chapter. If y'all have any ideas for what you'd like to happen next I'd love to hear them!**And Again to lwd rocks – for all your help! And to **_**JustWriter2-for you Ideas and support. **_

And Thanks to all my readers who read this story and support me and send in they're ideas!

THANKS! :)


	9. Chapter 9 touched

Derek jumped when he heard someone walking up to him " Der-bear! There you  
are! I've been looking for you." It was his Ex-girlfriend, Kendra. Derek  
pulled off his headphones and turned around to face her. "What do you want  
Kendra?!" Derek asked a bit hard. "O Der-bear! I want us to get back  
together, it was silly to break up."  
"Kendra stop calling me that! And no it was not silly! I don't want to get  
back together!" "But why Der..I mean Derek? Do you like someone else?!"  
Kendra asked confused.  
Derek could see Sam coming down the hall. "Yes, Kendra I like someone  
else!" Derek said before he even thought it through. He really didn't care  
though, he just wanted her to leave. "Fine." She pouted "But don't think  
I'll ask you again!" She huffed as she stomped off. "What was that  
about?" Sam asked walking up beside Derek. "Oh she wanted to get back  
together...but I don't want talk about it, let's get out of here!" Derek  
said walking out the door.

---

That night Emily stayed over at Casey's house. Emily was trying to reason  
with Casey. "Maybe, Casey, you shouldn't tell Derek about it right away like  
you said. Maybe you should just like go up to him and try to be his friend,  
you know?"  
"Look Em! I don't know what to do. I really don't think he'd want to be my  
friend. You said he's popular and captain of the Hockey team!" Casey  
argued with her. "Well fine Casey! I think we should see how tomorrow goes  
and then we can decide what to do, Okay?" Emily asked in a sharp tone. "I  
guess I can live with that." Casey agreed with her.

…..

Derek was laying in his bed trying to go to sleep. But he was too busy  
pondering his day. It seemed harder but to Derek it also felt like it was coming to an  
end at the same time like he would not be hearing the brown hair girl. She seemed to be fading.

He was not sure if he'd like that are not. _"What if I never see her again I mean... Derek snap out of it! This will be a good thing!"_ he thought. "_Are you sure?_" he questioned himself as he drifted to sleep.

….

Casey and Emily had stayed up a bit later than they usually did when they  
talked about Derek and Trevor and other things.  
"Em, you know I think Trevor really likes you." "Case, What are you  
talking about we're just friends." Emily replied. "Em, Come on! You mean  
to tell me you don't think he's a little cute?!" Casey said laughing a bit.  
"Case!" Emily replied shocked at her friend. Casey gave Emily that look  
that said "Oh Come on Emily I know you do!" "Fine!" Emily shouted.  
"Yeah I think he pretty cute!" Emily smiled sheepishly. She drifted to  
sleep talking to Casey about Trevor. "Em? Emily you asleep?" Casey huffed  
as she turned over and started to drift to sleep as well.

….

"Wake up! Derek! Get up!" Edwin shouted at his brother. "Derek we're  
going to be late for school!!"  
Derek jumped up "What time is it!?" "Time to go come on you have to  
drop me off dad's already gone to work!" Edwin replied back throwing a pair  
of jeans to Derek. Derek quickly changed and grabbed his backpack. And they  
were out the door. As they pulled out of the driveway it started to rain.  
"Great!" Derek mumbled.

….

Casey and Emily had just made it in the school before it started to rain.  
"That was close Case!" Emily huffed a bit out of breath from running.  
"It sure was Em! Let's get to class!" Casey said looking away from the  
door and started to walk to class.

….

Derek made it to school but he had missed the first 5 min. of his class.  
As usual he charmed his way out of trouble. After class was over Derek waited  
outside the door for Sam. "Hey! How come you we're so late today?" Sam  
asked as he greeted his friend  
"I overslept and had to drop Edwin off at school and the rain made it hard  
to see." Derek replied as they walked to their next class. "Oh, yeah that  
was some downpour huh?" Sam replied.  
Derek just shook his head and said "yeah" as they took their seats.

….

Casey and Emily met up with Trevor when it was time for lunch.  
"Hey guys I guess we'll be eating inside today!" Emily said pointing  
outside and it was still raining.  
Casey looked out the window "I guess so!" She replied.  
They got their food quickly and looked for a table before they started to  
fill up.  
They found one and sat down Trevor and Emily on one side and Casey on the  
other across from Emily.

….

Derek and Sam walked up to get their lunch and then went to their usual  
table.  
Derek sits down and does his usual look around when all of a sudden he sees  
her.  
_"NO IT CAN'T BE!!! CAN IT???!!!! IT IS!!!"_ Derek was shocked _"Maybe I'm  
seeing things again! I should ask Sam."_ Derek looked over at Sam "Sam um  
look over there and tell me if you see that girl you know the one I've been  
talking about. The one I thought I saw yesterday!" Derek was shooting  
glances back and forth between the two. Sam looked Confused at first than  
followed his glance.  
Sam's mouth dropped. "Either I'm seeing her too now or that is her!" Sam  
replied. "IT IS HER!" They both said at the same time. Derek watched her  
for a few minutes. _"Gosh she's even more beautiful in person!"_ He thought  
to himself forgetting all about his food. He watched as she got up and walked  
off.

…..

"Hey Em, Trevor I think I'm just going to go ahead and walk to my next  
class. Is that okay?"  
Casey asked getting up. "Um are you sure Case?" Emily asked confused she  
knew Casey liked to study and be early but leaving lunch to go on ahead to her  
next class? "Yeah Em I...I need some fresh air anyway." Casey said  
sheepishly. The truth was it was to crowded and loud for her in the cafeteria.  
She walked off in to the hallway.

…

"Derek! Derek!? She left! Go after her!" Sam shook Derek's arm.  
Derek looked up at his friend. "You're right I should go after her."  
Derek said getting up.  
Then he ran into the hallway after her.

…

_"Casey! What are you doing?! Why are you freaking out?!"_ Casey talked to  
herself as she walked down the hall. She picked up her pace when she thought  
she heard someone behind her.  
_"Its okay Casey it probably just Emily or a teacher your fine."_ She  
stated to herself but did not turn around she just kept on walking ahead to of  
one the doors that lead outside.

…

Derek rushed around the corner to see the girl walking down the hallway. He  
started after her but she quickly picked up her pace. Derek almost lost her as  
she turned some corners headed for one of the doors.  
_"But why would she want to go outside? It's still raining."_ Derek asked  
himself, confused.  
As he looked back to one door he saw it was closed.

…

Casey made it to the door she opened it and walked out forgetting all about  
the rain.  
She just wanted to get out of there. She wanted fresh air, she wanted to be  
able to breathe.  
_"All of this is too much! Dreaming about him, hearing him, seeing him when  
he's not there! Then I find out he's REAL! And goes TO THIS SCHOOL!"_ She  
was confused and frustrated. She just stood there in the rain crying.

…

_"I should go check on her!"_ Derek told himself as he walked to the last  
door and opened it.  
She was standing not far away from the door and she was getting wet. He could  
hear her sobbing.  
Even though Derek did not do tears he could not help himself he had to be  
sure she was okay.  
He took off his black leather jacket and put it over her. "Excuse me..."  
he didn't know what to call her.  
"Casey." she said not looking at him. "Casey" he repeated "You  
should come inside." Derek told her putting his hand on her arm.

….

...Casey's POV...

I was still sobbing when I heard a familiar voice "Excuse me..." I knew  
who it was it was my little friend. I thought that I might stop hearing and  
seeing him now that I knew he was real. _"I guess I was wrong."_ I thought  
to myself "Casey." I answered him since he seemed to be trying to think of  
what to call me or he was waiting for my name. "Casey, you should come  
inside." he replied but then a strange thing happened he touched my arm and  
I could feel it, it was real.  
_"He's really touching me! How...It..." _I thought as I looked up in to  
those beautiful brown eyes of his. It was Derek. He was really there. And I  
was at a loss for words.

…Derek's POV....

She looked up at me and I got to look back into her beautiful blue eyes for  
real this time.  
She was so beautiful! "Come inside." I told her as I pulled her inside  
the school doors out of the rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Note:_** Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update been busy.

Thanks to : **lwd rocks **_ and to all my readers._


	10. Chapter 10 out of there

Derek pulled Casey inside.  
And as he was about to say something. Emily came running over with Trevor not  
far behind. "CASEY! There you are! Are you okay?!" Emily said running over  
to her friend barely noticing Derek. "Um I...I'm Fine Em." Casey mumbled .  
" Casey! You're all wet and you don't look fine! I need to take you  
home!" Emily said grabbing Casey and finally noticing Derek "Thanks Derek,  
I got to get her home!"  
"It was no problem...Do..".  
"Trevor can you go let the principal know that Casey is not well and I  
have to take her home." Emily said before Derek could finish what he was  
about to say. "Sure! See you girls later." Trevor called to Emily as he  
took off to the principal's office. And Emily was walking out the door with  
her arm wrapped around Casey so she wouldn't fall. Derek just stood there and  
watched.

..

Emily finally got Casey home. Nora, Casey's mom, was still at work and  
Lizzie, her sister, was still at school of course. Emily took Casey's keys  
and unlocked the door then helped her inside. "Emily I...I'm  
Fine..really." Casey said trying to convince her. So Emily let go of her for  
a minute to pull the keys out of the door and Casey started to fall over.  
"See!" Emily said grabbing her then helping Casey to the couch.  
"Well I guess I'm a little weaker than I thought." Casey said with a  
little weak smile. "I'd say." Emily replied as she sat down next to Casey.  
"So what happened any way?" Emily asked now a bit confused.  
"Well I started to feel a bit sick at lunch like I couldn't breathe  
that's why I wanted to get some air and I just kept walking it felt like  
someone was following me so I just kept on going and than I forgot all about  
the rain I just needed to get out of there!" Casey huffed. "Well you're  
out of there now! And you will feel better when you get out of those wet  
clothes." Emily told her as she helped Casey to the bathroom.  
Then Emily went to get Casey so dry clothes. She brought Casey back a pair of  
sweats and a t-shirt.  
Emily let Casey get changed while she went to dry the couch.

….

Derek Had met back up with Sam and told him what had happened.  
"Why didn't you help her home?!" Sam protested. "I told you Sam the  
other girl Emily didn't give me time to even ask!" "Oh."Sam said  
disappointed. "I'll guess you'll see her tomorrow anyway. Right?" Sam  
asked curious now as they walked into the parking lot. "Yeah...I hope."  
Derek answered. "Well see you tomorrow Sam." Derek said as he got in his  
car. "Yeah." Sam said as he walked off.  
On Derek's drive home it was quiet he did not even play the radio. He was  
mostly thinking about what had happened and those beautiful blue eyes he'd got  
to see for real._ "Casey is so much more beautiful in person than she was  
when I was seeing her..or..wait..not seeing her..ugh whatever that was that  
was going on!"_ Derek talked to his self. When Derek got home his dad George  
and his brother Edwin were already there. They ordered pizza for dinner and  
decide to watch some Sports on TV till it got there.  
Though Derek was looking at the TV he was not really watching it he was too  
busy wondering if Casey would be okay after all she was crying when he saw  
her. "She was crying!?" "Who was crying?!" Edwin asked._ "Oh no! Did  
I say that out loud?!"_ Derek thought. "Um no one Ed. I ...I was just  
thinking out loud." Derek replied he did not want to talk about it with his  
dad there even though he was pretty much lost in the TV at the time. Edwin  
gave Derek a weird look "Oh, Okay." He said realizing Derek reason._ "I  
can't believe I said that out loud good thing my dad was into the TV. But she  
was crying…and I..I..didn't run off!"_ Derek thought to himself. The pizza  
finally arrived they ate it as they watched TV then George had the boys go do  
their homework. Derek asked Edwin come to his room when he was done with his  
homework and he told Edwin all about what happened that day.

…

When Nora and Lizzie got home they found Casey asleep on the couch bundled up  
and Emily asleep on the smaller couch. Emily woke up when she heard someone  
moving around. "Emily...Why is..."  
"Nora... um yeah.. Casey was not feeling well at school so I bought her  
home is got a bit sick. Um and her clothes I had her change cause they were  
all wet cause she forgot it was raining and walked outside to get some fresh  
air..and well that was when I found out she was not feeling well." Emily  
told her, she knew not to tell everything. "Oh well thank you so much  
Emily!" Nora told her gratefully  
"Yeah anytime. I think she'll be fine after she gets some rest."Emily  
replied.  
"Emily I have to take Lizzie to a soccer game! Do you think you can stay  
here with Casey and make sure she's okay and call me when she wakes  
up?"Nora asked in a bit of a hurry. "Sure Nora. I'll just call my mom and  
tell her. And I'll be sure to call you when Casey wakes up." Emily said  
reassuring Nora because she looked a bit worried. "Thanks so much again  
Emily!" Nora called as Lizzie pushed her out the door "Yeah thanks  
Emily!" Lizzie repeated as she pulled the door and closed it.  
------

_**Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I am going to the beach the 28th (aug.)-not sure the day. (sept.) and will not have my computer with me. So I probably will not be updating till some time after I get back.**_

_**So please stay with me don't quite my story I will update as soon a possible I promise!**_

_**Thanks again to lwd rocks  and all my readers!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11 that night

"Ugh..err..hmm..Oh! Ouch!" Casey said turning and falling off the couch.  
"Casey are you okay?!" Emily asked as she ran over to help her up.  
"Um Yeah I'm fine." Casey mumbled. "Okay, I should call your mom. She  
had to take Lizzie to a soccer game and she wanted me to call her as soon as  
you woke up."  
Emily said now feeling Casey's forehead. "Hmm" "Nora!...Yes she's  
awake...yes...no she's not running a fever now...She said she feels better."  
"How is Lizzie's game going?" Casey asked cutting in before Emily could  
hang up . "Nora. Casey wants to know how Lizzie's game is going?" Emily  
asked. "She's doing good, she's winning but she was worried  
about Casey." Nora replied into the phone.  
Emily repeated what Nora said so Casey could hear. "Tell Mom to tell Lizzie  
that I'm Fine now and keep up the great work!" Casey told Emily. Emily  
repeated that to Nora. "Okay. Well I'll bring home some dinner and Emily you  
are welcome to stay." Nora told her. "Thanks Nora! See you later."  
"Bye Emily." and with that Emily hung up the phone.

....

Derek had told Edwin every thing that had happened with Casey.  
"Wow! Um...Well at least you know you're not crazy..I mean at least you  
know she's real."  
Edwin said . "Yeah thanks a lot Ed.!" Derek replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah sure, no prob. Bro.!" Edwin said as he patted Derek on the shoulder  
and started to walk out the door. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Derek  
shouted to him. "To watch some TV?" Edwin asked Derek. "I didn't say I  
was done with you yet!" Derek replied. "Oh..What else do you need  
Derek?" Derek thought for a minute. "Um What do you think I should do  
about Casey, Ed?" "Whoa man! I can't tell you what to do you're the only  
one that knows that! But..."  
"YEAH!?? Go on Ed!" "Well do you like her?" Derek thought about  
that. "Well I think I'll leave you with that Derek." Edwin said as he walked  
out the door and left Derek sitting on the bed thinking, something Derek had  
been doing a lot of lately.

…..

"Emily, will you tell me about Derek?" Casey asked sheepishly. "Sure  
Case. What do you want to know?"  
Emily replied as she took a seat again. Casey knew Emily knew almost  
everything about everyone at the High School especially the guys. "Um well  
just tell me what he's like and things he likes and stuff." Casey said as  
she looked up at Emily. "Well...Like I said before he's captain of the  
Hockey Team and has been ever since he started High School....Most Popular  
guy...Ladies Man too...um" "Ladies Man?" Casey asked before Emily could  
go on. "Yeah...lets say he had his share of girlfriends." Emily said a bit  
sheepishly. "Oh." Casey was a bit disappointed "How many?" "Um well  
Case I'm not sure but let see...there was...um there was the new girl last  
year, The Head Cheerleader, and a few girls in between them. Then he was with  
Kendra, the most popular girl at school, but they broke up and he start going  
out with this other girl, Sally, who went to a different school but he worked  
with her at Smelly Nellys. He seemed to really like her but they broke up when  
she went away to school. But after a while he got back together with Kendra  
but then they broke up this past summer after a few months together. And a few  
days ago he went out with this other girl named Sarah but it was just one  
date." Emily finished with a huff. "Whoa! Thats a lot !" Casey  
said surprised. "Yeah I know Casey! I told he was a Ladies Man."  
Emily said with a bit of a grin.

….

Derek finally decided to watch TV to get his mind off things mainly off of  
Casey.  
"Edwin! Chair! Remote!" Derek called as he he walked down the stairs to  
the living room.  
Edwin moved as soon as he heard his name and handed Derek the remote as soon  
as Derek sat in his chair. Edwin sat on the couch and watched Derek who was  
flipping though the channels on the TV and not really even taking time to see  
what was on that station. Edwin snickered then got up and walked off. "Whats  
was he snickering about?!" Derek thought sarcastically.  
He flipped through the stations trying to find something to watch but nothing  
was on. Derek huffed and blowed a few times, flustered, and ran his hands through his  
hair a few times as well. Then he got up and went to the kitchen for some snacks.

….

Nora returned home with some Chinese take-out.  
And they all sat down at the table and ate. After they were finished Emily  
went home to finish her homework. Nora cleaned up and Lizzie worked on her  
homework. Casey decided to go to her room and work on her homework. But her  
mind kept going back to Derek. "What will happen tomorrow!?" she thought a  
bit worried now. _"Will he come up and talk to me!? Or will he just act like  
he never met me!?"_ Casey pondered back and forth in her mind all the things  
that could happen. She was freaking out again. She wanted to tell Lizzie what  
was going on but was afraid she wouldn't understand and as much as Casey did  
want to tell Liz she also didn't want to tell her cause Liz had enough going  
on in her on life too. She had the move and the new school thing and making  
new friends and soccer and homework and all that to deal with and Casey  
thought that was enough for now. Casey drifted asleep thinking about Derek and  
what would happen tomorrow at school.

….

Derek finally decided to go to bed tomorrow was Friday then it was the  
weekend. He thought about that. _"It'll be the weekend!!!"_ he sat straight  
up in his bed. _"And I want to see Casey!" _He thought about what to do. "  
Hmm I could ask her out." He thought debating whether that was a good idea  
or not as he drifted asleep.

_**Note: I will be going to the beach the 28th (aug.)- not sure what date(sept.) and will not have my computer with me. So I probably will not be updating till some time after I get back.**_

_**So please stay with me don't quite my story I will update as soon a possible I promise!**_

_**Thanks again to lwd rocks  !!!And all my readers!!!! Once again I will be going to the beach this coming Friday and will not be updating till some time when I get back. I'll Start writing the next Chapter as soon as I can than get it up here for you guys as soon as I can! Please don't leave my story I will finish it. Thanks again!! hope you like this Chapter and sorry its short. **_


	12. Chapter 12 what do I got to lose?

**Sorry its been awhile I was at the Beach. Then I was busy and I got sick. And also had a bit of writers block. So I hope you like this chapter. And I'm sorry it short I want to get something up for y'all and I hope to update real soon. Thanks! Here we go!**

…....

When Casey woke up the next morning she was all giddy. Then she realized "Today is Friday!"  
she gasped "I won't see Derek for two days!" it was hard for her to think she wouldn't see him since she had been seeing him even when he wasn't there.

….

Derek awoke to the sunlight peering through his window. He rolled over and huffed "Man! Today's Friday and what am I supposed to do about Casey!" He got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school.

…..

As Casey arrived at school she found herself looking everywhere for Derek,  
"Looking for Derek are we?" Emily said as she walked up behind Casey.  
Casey jerked around "NO!" Emily gave her a look. "Okay well maybe." Casey replied  
"I haven't seen him either. But I'm sure he'll turn up." Emily said reassuringly as they put their books in their locker and then made their way to class.

….

"Derek we have to go in to school! We just can't sit out here in the car all day."  
Sam told Derek. "I..I..Know Sam but..." Derek was cut off by Sam "When you see her just go up and ask her if she's feeling better." "Oh..I.. that's a good idea Sam!" Derek said patting Sam's shoulder with an 'I should have thought of that look'. "No prob. Man!" Sam replied as he got out of the car and  
Derek followed. As they entered the school Derek instantly started looking around for Casey.  
"Chill D I'm sure you'll see her soon!" "Yeah, Sammy! Thanks." Derek replied as Sam started to walk off to class.

….

some time later.

….

Casey and Emily were walking down the hall after their first two classes on their way to lunch and Emily was talking about Trevor. "He finally asked me out Casey!!!" Emily squealed.  
"That's great!" Casey replied with a smile. She was happy for Emily she really was but she was upset that she hadn't seen Derek yet. Emily was too busy rambling on to tell. "Yeah! He asked how you were and I told him you were doing better. Then after that he asked me out!" As Emily kept on talking  
Casey's mind drifted elsewhere as she walked down the hall. She was in deep thought she couldn't even hear what Emily was saying now. She was thinking of Derek and how he hadn't come to talk to her to see if she was okay. She was so upset when all of a sudden she walked into someone and her books fell to the floor. She shouted as she bent down to pick up her books. "Hey! You need to watch....."

"Casey?" She knew that voice she looked up "Derek" she mumbled. "Here let me help you." Derek said as he offered her his hand to help her up. Once Casey was standing again she saw Emily smile and wave and walk away. Casey grinned and turned to look at Derek again "I'm Sorry." they both said at the same time. Casey giggled. _"Man she is so beautiful even her silly little giggle is cute!" _Derek thought as he smiled back at her. "So are you feeling any better?" he asked. "Yes I am thank you for asking and thanks for your help as well." Casey smiled back happily. "No problem. But what were you doing standing in the rain yesterday anyway?" Derek was a bit curious. Casey really did not want to answer that question. "Um...I..I..well I was kinda having a panic attack...and I needed air and I wasn't really thinking about the rain and I just went outside." Casey said as she sat down on the steps. The hall was empty now everyone was at lunch. "Oh." Derek said as he sat down next to her. Derek wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or not about these past few months and about following her from the lunch room to outside. He was perplexed and it must have shown on his face because Casey was looking at him weird. "Is there something wrong?" Casey asked. "_Aw what have I got to lose?" Derek thought._


	13. Chapter 13 Doubling

As Derek sat there looking into Casey's beautiful, blue eyes he realized he couldn't tell her about that now. _"I'm just getting to know her! I could run her off!"_ "Derek?" Casey asked a bit worried. Derek snapped out of it when he heard Casey's voice. "Derek, are you okay?" "Um ..yeah I'm fine Casey." Derek replied to her. "Were you going to tell me something?" Casey asked not sure what was up. "Um... Casey I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime... this... weekend?" _"Pleases... say yes...Please"_ Derek thought as soon as the last word left his mouth.  
_"Did he just Ask ME OUT?!??!"_Casey was shocked _"Okay Casey, Stay calm!"_ she thought as she began to answer. "That'd be...." Casey heard the words in her head that Emily had said earlier "_And since it was your idea we want you to come with tonight!"_ "Casey?" Derek asked a bit worried. "Oh.. um... I just remember that I promised my friend Emily that I'd go out with her and Trevor tonight. Casey replied.  
_"But it's Derek!!! I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind if I brought him along."_ Casey thought "Oh...Well okay maybe some...." Derek was cut off by Casey. "Maybe we could double?" She looked at him hopefully. "Sure! That sounds good." Derek jumped in. "Um so I will come pick you up. Trevor is going to drive I think we're going to dinner then a movie." Casey told him. "Okay. Do you need my address to find my place?" "Oh Yeah that's probably a good idea." Casey laughed a bit. "Here you go!" Derek said handing her a piece of paper with his address on it. "Thanks! I guess I'll see you around 6-ish tonight." Casey said looking around to see the hallways filling back up, lunch was over. "Okay." Derek said as Casey walk off to class.

…..**Emily's POV**....

I saw Casey walk in and sit down at her desk with a big smile on her face. It was good to see her smile that way. I haven't seen her smile like that since maybe the first day I saw her. So I knew whatever she and Derek talked about must have been good. But I'm dying to know.' Emily thought to herself 'I'll have to talk to her after class.' As I looked up I saw Casey look at me and smile really big and mouthed to me "News" and I smiled back and she turned back around to face the teacher. I was so excited about Casey's news that I could not pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Then before I knew it class was over.

….

After that class Casey and Emily had no more class for the day so they got to go home a little early.  
"Casey you have to tell me everything!" Emily squealed as she walked up behind Casey who was walking to her car. "I will Em." Casey replied as she opened her car door. "Oh Man! I should have ridden to school with you today instead of driving so we could talk!" Emily whined as she walked over to her car. Casey laughed "See you in a few Em." as she got in her car and drove off.

….

"So man..what happened?!" Sam asked curious. "I asked her out." Derek replied as he walked away.  
Sam rushed up beside him "You did! What did she say?!" "Yes I did! And we're doubling with Emily and Trevor tonight, dinner then a movie." Derek replied real smooth. "That's great D!" Sam said giving him a pat on his shoulder as they continued to walk to their last class of the day.

…

Casey and Emily arrived home and Emily came right over.  
"So Casey... Spill!!!!" Emily beamed. Casey went in to the details.  
"I hope it's okay that I ask him to come tonight.?" Casey said bit worried.  
"OMG!!! I'm so happy for you Casey!!! Of course it's okay!!!" Emily replied.  
Casey laughed a bit about how overly Happy Emily was for her. "Thanks!" Casey smiled to Emily.  
"Sure thing Case. But we need to call Trevor and let him know and then get ready!" Emily shouted as she pulled out her phone. Casey laughed again as she walked out of her room to the kitchen to get a snack since she didn't have any lunch. "Casey what was all the shouting about?" Nora asked as Casey entered the kitchen. Casey blushed "Oh that was just Emily getting overly excited about tonight. She has a date with Trevor and I'm doubling with them with this guy I met at school named Derek." Casey finished then looked up at her mom. Who was smiling "That's great Casey I'm so glad you are making new friends!" Nora said as she hugged Casey "Thanks Mom." Casey hugged back. "I better go check on Em; she'll be shouting any minute for me she wants to help me get ready. Casey laughed as she walked away. "Okay you have fun!" Nora shouted to her.

….

Derek and Sam walk to their cars after class. "Well D have a good time tonight." Sam said as he patted Derek on the shoulder then walked to his car. "Thanks Sammy." Derek replied as he waved to him.

…

Emily and Casey were getting ready to go they decided not to get too dressy so they picked out a pair of nice jeans and a cute dressy top. Casey's top was purple and sleeve less and her jeans were dark wash blue jeans. Emily's top was red and black with half sleeves and she had a pair of black jeans on.  
Then they moved on to hair and make-up both girls straighten their hair. Casey put on light purple eye shadow with sparkles then some black eye liner then she added some pink lip gloss to her lips and she topped it all off with some pink blush to her cheeks. Emily did smoky eyes for herself than she also added some pinkish blush and some cherry red lip gloss. "Ready!" Casey chimed "Me too!" Emily smile they looked at each other. "Wow! You look great Em!" Casey said "You think, I thought since its Trevor I'd go with darker colors." Emily blushed. "Well I think he will be speechless." Casey smiled.  
"Well thanks but Casey have you looked at yourself!? You're a knock out!" Emily replied. "Oh Em. thanks but I wouldn't go that far." Casey replied as she looked in the mirror. "Derek will be the one speechless." Emily smiled.

…

When Derek had arrived home he had told his dad George he'd be going out later.  
Both Edwin a Marti heard this. Marti was the first to question Derek.  
"Smerek! Where are you going?" Marti asked as she flopped down on his bed.  
"Hey Smarti! I'm going out to hang out with some friends." Derek replied as he sat down next to her.  
"Who, Sam?" Marti asked. "No some other friends' Smarti." "Oh okay Smerek." Marti said as she got off the bed. "Where do you think you're going Smarti.?" Derek said as he scooped her up into a hug.  
Marti giggled "Have fun Smerek! Love you!" Derek sat her down "Thanks Smarti, You too." Derek called as she walked out the door. Then just as he turned to sit down at his desk Edwin entered  
"Hey Derek! So I heard you were going out. Would that happen to have anything to do with Casey would it?" Edwin asked in his spy tone. "Hey Ed. Yes it would and can you stop talking like that." Derek replied. "You asked her out! Wow that's great Derek." "Yeah I know Ed. I'm great." Derek smiled trying to annoy Edwin. "We're doubling with her friend Emily and her date Trevor." Derek told him before he could ask. "That's cool. Well have fun Derek." Edwin said as he turned to leave but then noticed Derek was still in the clothes he wore to school "Um Derek don't you think you need to change your clothes?" Edwin asked sheepishly. Derek looked at Edwin then to his clothes. _"He's probably right I should change."_  
Derek thought. "Yeah thanks Ed. I will." Edwin nodded as he walked out the door and Derek got up to change his clothes.

…..

Trevor arrived at Casey's house. He honked the horn _"beep,beep,beep"._  
"That's Trevor!!!" Emily called "Okay coming Em." Casey said as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse. Emily was done at the door. "You girls have fun! And be careful!" Nora called out from the kitchen where she was fixing dinner for her and Lizzie. "Bye mom! Love you!" Casey shouted as she shut to door and ran to get in the back set of Trevor's car.  
=========================================================================

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update been busy and I was sick but now I'm pretty much better. But I want to let you know to that I'll prob. Be taking another trip here soon in October 11th-18th or something like that but I'll try to update before than. But if not I will as soon as I can when I get back. Thanks for staying with me. Hope you like this. ch. Thanks to all! :)


	14. Chapter 14 The Date

Hey guy! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted but I been so busy with the holiday time coming up this is a busy time of the year for me and I'm sure It is for you too. So I'll be very slow around this time but bare with me please. Thanks to all who read and help me with this ff story. Thanks! Hope you Enjoy this Chapter.

---_**The Date**_--  
Casey got in the back seat of Trevor's car and then to began to read off Derek's address.  
"Hey! I know where that is! He lives about 5 miles away from me." Trevor cut in.  
"Well that's good! We won't have to worry about getting lost!" Emily said cheerfully and Casey smiled.

…**Derek's POV**....  
I was ready sitting in my chair waiting when I heard a honk outside.  
I looked out the window and saw Casey standing outside the car. "Man, she looks beautiful."  
"Dad I'm leaving!" I grabbed my jacket "Behave Derek!" I heard my dad call from his room as I walked out the door. "Hey Derek!" I was greeted by Casey. "Hey Casey! You look beautiful!" She blushed at my words. We got in the back of Trevor's car. "Hey Trevor, Emily!" They both said hi back. "So I guess you found my house okay?" "Yes! Trevor knew where it was. He only lives like 5 miles away from you." Casey answered. "Cool I didn't know that." I smiled at her. Then it got real quiet for awhile but I could hear the faint sound of the radio playing "Know your Enemy by: Green day."

….

"Yeah now that's some music there Trevor!" Derek said and Trevor turned it up a bit.  
"Yeah that's way better than that sissy ballet music!" Derek said. Emily in the front seat gasped cause she knew what was coming Casey loved ballet there was no way she let that one slide.  
Casey huffed and rolled her "Excuse me you call that music!? Ballet sissy really?! I'll have you know Ballet is not sissy!" Casey glared at Derek. "But Casey you do like that one song they sing 21 Guns." Emily said trying to clear some the tension. "Yeah you're right I do like that song." Casey said to Emily then turned to look out the window. She didn't say a word to Derek nor did he to her. "Derek! Casey is a dancer. Did you know that?" Emily said tried again to get them to talk. "No I didn't know that." Derek replied. "Well she is she dances ballet, jazz, hip hop, and so on. She's really awesome!" "Oh Em. I wouldn't go that far. I'd say good but not awesome." Casey said before Derek could say anything.  
Emily laugh "Well your really, really good then." Casey grinned. "Well I'll have to come see you dance then sometime." Derek said with a grin on his face. "That would be cool." Casey replied as Trevor pulled in to the restaurant parking lot.

….

As they all walked into the restaurant Emily and Casey decided to go to the restroom first.  
"Casey you are going to have to get it together you shouldn't be fighting with Derek on your first date and you can't just ignore him ether. And I can't just keep talking to Derek and not Trevor. Trevor might get the wrong idea." Emily told Casey. "Yeah you're right Em. I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you have to talk to Derek for me. I'm sorry." Casey replied. "It's okay Casey just try not to do it again okay." Emily laughed a bit at that thought as they left the restroom and went to join the boys.

…..

They had a nice dinner. Derek and Casey got along pretty well they talked about their families and found common ground in the fact that both of their parents are divorced. Derek asked Casey some about her dancing and Casey told him about it. They all talked about how they should do this again and so on. After they were doing eating and talking they walked over to the theater that was just a little ways way from the restaurant. "So what would you guys like to see?" Trevor asked "Nothing too scary Casey doesn't really like scary movies." Emily answered. Derek turned and looked at Casey "You mean to tell me you don't like scary movies ether?" Derek asked shocked. "Yeah, not really." Casey answered sheepishly. "Oh...Well I really don't want to see a lovey, dovey movie ether." Derek pointed out.  
"Okay well let's just see an Action or Comedy movie then." Trevor said "Okay there's Transformers: Revenge of the fallen, The Proposal, X-men origins: Wolverine. That's all that's all that they got that's comedy or action. So what you want to see?" "Not X-men." Both the girls said at the same time. "Okay." Derek said with a bit of a laugh "I'd rather see Transformers." "Girls, will that be okay?" Trevor asked. "Yeah that'll be okay." They both agreed so the guys paid for the tickets as the girls went to the restroom. After the girls came back and joined the guys they got their snacks and went and found some seats. They found four seats together. Trevor sat on the end then Emily then Casey then Derek. Derek tried really hard not to hold hands with Casey even though he wanted to. He settled for putting his arm up around her shoulders at the top of the seat. After the movie was over they all talked about what they thought of it. They all seemed to like it pretty well, the guys more than the girls though. Trevor took the girls home first so Derek also got to see where Casey lived.  
"Thanks Trevor for the ride. Derek I had a really good time." Casey said getting out of the car.  
Emily was telling Trevor bye which ended up in some kissing. Casey smiled with a bit of a laugh at that. Derek stepped out of the car "Casey I had a really good time too. We should do something again sometime." "Oh Yeah that'd be nice. Hey remember you said you were going to come watch me dance sometime now I'll hold you to that." Casey said with a grin. Derek wanted so much to kiss her but he thought it was best not to. It was their first date. And from what he knew of Casey she probably wouldn't like that. Derek laughed "Okay well I hope you do." Casey got that sheepishly happy smile on her face.  
"Well goodnight. Talk to you later?" Casey replied. "Yeah, sure. What's your number? I'll put it in my phone." Derek said pulling out his phone. Casey gave him her number and Derek gave Casey his.  
"Well goodnight." Derek said turning to walk to the car. "Bye!" Casey waved as Emily walked over to her. "That was fun!" Emily said all happy. Casey let out a happy sigh "Yes it was nice."  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow Casey." Emily said walking next door to her house. "Yeah see you." Casey waved and walked inside.


	15. Chapter 15 The Start of the next day

_** Hey everyone! Im so sorry that it took me so long to update I've so busy! And I'm so sorry that its so short but I wanted to upload something!**_

_** So here you go hope you enjoy! Sorry about if theres any misspelled words or anything!  
**_

Casey woke up the next morning with a smile on her face.

She decide to practice some her dance so she put in her dance mix/work out CD.

The first song that came on was Please Don't stop the music by: Ranina and she just let it flow from there.

***********

Derek was awoken by the sunlight shining through his window. And as he began to turn over he heard a creak from the door and then there was a bounce on the bed. " Morning Smerek!"

Marti greeted. "Smarti!" Derek said surprised. "How was your date last night?" Marti ask.

Derek was even more surprised he knew Marti was smart but he was just shocked that Marti would bring it up. "Um it was good Smarti." Derek replied. "Is she pretty Smerek?" Marti ask sweetly.

Derek was taking back by his little sister. "Yes Marti. She is very pretty." "Prettier then all your other girlfriends even Sally?" Marti ask shocked. She thought Sally was the prettiest girl Derek had ever dated. Derek just looked at her and smiled. "Well will I get to meet her Smerek?" "You might get to meet her." Derek replied. And with that Marti jumped off the bed with a "Yes" and ran out of the room.

"Well I guess thats what she wanted to hear." Derek said to his self as he walked to the bathroom.

Casey had just took a shower and walked down to the kitchen to get a bite to eat when Emily called and ask her if she would like to go to the mall. "Sure Em!" Casey replied on the phone. "Okay then I'll be over in a min." Emily replied happily as she hung up. Casey went to get her purse are fix

her make-up.

%%%%%%

Derek had just got out of the shower and made his way down stairs to find some food. He was hungry.

Edwin was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Hey Derek! How d id it go last night?" Edwin ask then took another bite of his sandwich. Derek huff as he opened the refrigerator "It went great." he replied pulling out the milk. "Well have you called her yet?" Edwin ask courageously. "No!" Derek said bluntly in the tone of its none your business way. "Geez Derek! I just ask you don't have to get all huffy!" Edwin said getting up from his seat. "Yeah Whatever Ed." Derek replied as he touched his phone in his pants pocket. After Edwin walked out the room Derek decide to take it out. As he stood there looking and the phone debating whether he should call Casey or not a Text came. Casey name lit up the screen at the site of it Derek's heart pounced._ "How did she know?!"_ he thought. He opened to text message it read... **Hey Derek!**

**I just wanted to say I had a lovely time last night and to say hey lol. So ttyl. ~Casey~**

Derek decide to text back...

**Hey Casey! I had a great time too last night! **

Derek flipped the phone back down and put it back in his pocket. Then right as he went to take a bite of his food it rung. It was Sam calling him he noticed as he answered it. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Derek! Are you coming over here before or after hockey practice?" Sam asked. "Um Yeah probably I know I am after. Why did you want a lift?" Derek said taking a bite of his food. "Yeah D, I kinda did. One my sisters had to use my car so I'm car-less ." Sam laughed "Well I can come get you man." Derek said laughing. "Okay Thanks D!" "Sure no problem bro." "Well I guess I'll see you in a few then, Bye." "Yeah, Bye." Derek said hang up the phone and going back to his food.

%%%%%

Casey felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket Derek had texted her back . That made her so happy even though all it said was " **Hey Casey! I had a great time too last night!" ** It made her grin from ear to ear. Casey kept looking at the phone grinning and wondering if she should text him back or not when she heard "Casey! Are you okay?! Why do you look like you just won a million dollars?" Emily asked. Casey snapped out of it "Oh sorry Em I'm fine its just that Derek texted me back. And I didn't think he would." Casey said as she put her phone in her pocket and looked at Emily. "Thats great Casey! I think he really had a good time last night." Emily smiled. "Yeah! I think so too. We should get going though." Casey replied Then headed for the door. About 25 mins later they where at the mall.


End file.
